


Lei, il viso che non scorderai...

by Niny_95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niny_95/pseuds/Niny_95
Summary: Una serie di fanfction sul rapporto di Emma con altri personaggi.In breve Ship & Broship a non finire!Un mio personale modo di salutare questo meraviglioso personaggio.





	1. Eroi- Emma & Henry

«Ehi, ragazzino» disse Emma chiamando Henry.

Due grandi occhi verdi la guardarono, mentre Emma gli scompigliò i capelli «Tua madre sa che sei qui?» chiese poi «No.» rispose Henry.

Emma sospirò guardando suo figlio.

_Suo figlio_.

L’intera faccenda le sembrava così strana, suo figlio che la cercava per liberare una città dal sortilegio della  _Regina Cattiva,_ eppure nonostante tutto sembrava così perfetto. «Quindi, cosa sei venuto a fare?» chiese poi Emma «Dobbiamo indagare su mia mamma, ha ucciso lei Graham» disse il ragazzino.

Emma si chinò per essere della sua stessa altezza poi disse: «Ragazzino, Graham ha avuto un infarto. Non è stata tua madre ad ucciderlo, anche se è molto severa ti vuole bene, sai?»

«Lo so che ancora non mi credi, gli eroi ci mettono sempre del tempo per farlo.»  rispose Henry con fare fiducioso «Henry … mi dispiace, ma io non sono un eroe, ok?»

«Okay» sussurrò Henry senza convinzione.


	2. Gelosia paterna- Emma & David

 

 

David sospirò per quella che doveva essere la millesima volta quel giorno

«È successo qualcosa?» domandò Emma. Non aveva mai visto il suo vice nonché

padre sospirare così tante volte neanche quando c’erano grandi minacce a Storybrooke e in quel momento la situazione era pressoché pacifica.

David sospirò per l’ennesima volta prima di chiedere «È una cosa seria?» .

Emma stava compilando delle scartoffie, a sentire quelle parole smise di scrivere e disse:«Cosa?»

«Tu e _Hook_ » rispose marcando con enfasi il sopranome di Killian Jones.

Emma ridacchiò «Sei geloso?» disse poi « _Di Hook? Emma, sono un uomo sposato io!_ »

« _Papà_ » disse Emma marcando la parola appena pronunciata e lanciandole una delle sue occhiate da macchina della verità «Bene, forse. Sei la mia unica figlia non voglio che cadi nelle mani di un pirata con una mano sola.» .

Emma sospirò «Non so se è una cosa seria. È così importante?» disse poi.

Suo padre gli mise una mano tra i capelli con fare affettuoso prima di dire:«No, non lo è. Se ti rende felice, suppongo di dovermene fare una ragione.»

«Grazie» disse poi Emma con un sorriso.

 

 


	3. Protezione- Emma & August

«Ok, vuoi parlare? Parliamo allora! Avevi promesso di proteggermi,

di starmi accanto e invece te ne sei andato e mi hai lasciato alla deriva» sbottò Emma quel giorno.

August le aveva chiesto di parlare ma lei era così furiosa, lui aveva promesso di proteggerla,

di starle accanto invece se n’era andato, l’aveva abbandonata … come tutti del resto.

Lui la guardò, i suoi dolci occhi azzurri erano pieni di rimorso «Mi dispiace,Emma. Hai ragione ad essere arrabbiata con me, me l’ho merito.»

Emma stava per rispondere ma un singhiozzo gli gorgogliò in gola e presto si ritrovò in lacrime.

In un attimo lui le fu accanto, la prese tra le sue braccia lasciandola  sfogare,

le sue dita disegnavano cerchi concentrici nella sua schiena confortandola mentre lei di tanto in tanto le tirava qualche pugno al petto.

«Non ti abbandonerò di nuovo» disse poi dopo che lei si fu calmata.


	4. Perdono- Emma & Gold

 

Emma era ferma alla lapide di Neal.

Il vento le scompigliava i capelli e la flebile luce del sole illuminava la lapide.

Emma si schiarì la voce «Ehi,Neal. Mi dispiace di non venire spesso,ma sono successe delle cose e avevo bisogno di parlarti. Tipo mi sono sposata con Killian. L’avresti mai detto? Non so perché te lo sto dicendo pensavo che te l’ho dovevo» sussurrò poi.

«Credo che lui ne sarebbe stato felice» le giunse alle orecchie la voce roca di Gold «Gold …»

«Signorina Swan o dovrei dire _signora Jones_ adesso?»

«Emma andrà bene» sussurrò.

«È il suo compleanno» disse dopo un po’ Gold «Non mi ha mai detto quando facesse gli anni»

«Non gli piaceva il suo passato. Non gli piaceva ricordare me»

«Ma alla fine ti ha perdonato, e sono sicura che sarebbe orgoglioso di te adesso, senza di te non saremo riusciti a sconfiggere la Fata Nera» rispose Emma.

Emma si alzò, sfiorò la lapide poi disse: «Ciao Neal, auguri. Tornerò presto.» prima di aggiungere  «Buona serata, Gold.» l’uomo sorrise e alzò una mano in segno di saluto.


	5. Gelosia- Emma & Graham

 

 

Emma stava camminando tranquillamente quando un getto di caffè bollente le arrivò addosso alzò gli occhi per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con lo sguardo dispiaciuto di Graham.

«Mi dispiace,Emma! Ero immerso nei miei pensieri e non ti ho vista.» disse con aria dispiaciuta il ragazzo «Non ti preoccupare. Non sono mica il sindaco che ti piace tanto» rispose Emma con sarcasmo. 

«Andiamo da Granny’s? Lascia che ti offra qualcosa per farmi perdonare» disse poi Graham, Emma lo guardò con aria scettica ma alla fine disse:«D’accordo. Però dammi cinque minuti che mi cambio»

***

Erano seduti in un tavolo al Granny’s, le tazze con le loro bevande bollenti davanti.

«Allora Emma, cosa facevi a Boston? Qual’era il tuo lavoro?» chiese Graham «Cacciatrice di taglie.» rispose Emma «Wow! Pensavo più a qualcosa di diverso» Emma ridacchiò «E tu invece, Graham? Quando non arresti innocenti o non sei nel letto di Regina cosa fai nel tempo libero?» lui arrossì « Sembra quasi che tu sia gelosa.» disse poi « Pfft, di te? Nei tuo sogni forse. Non voglio mica ostacolare la tua grande storia d’amore col sindaco»

«Noi non stiamo insieme» disse poi con un sospiro Graham «Ah, no? E cosa siete allora? Amici che vanno a letto insieme? O è il normale rapporto che ci dovrebbe essere tra sindaco e sceriffo? Mi dovrei preoccupare?» disse Emma inarcando un sopracciglio «Perché se dici di non essere gelosa le tue risposte sembrano dire il contrario?» chiese infine Graham. Emma sospirò «Grazie per la cioccolata calda» disse prima di uscire dal Granny’s.


	6. Mi dispiace- Emma & Zelena

 

 

Emma era appena arrivata alla stazione quando si trovò un bigliettino con su scritto: “ _Vieni a pranzo da Granny’s._

_Zelena.”_

«Cosa vorrà mai?» sospirò a se stessa. Nel frattempo suonò il telefono «Pronto?» disse rispondendo alla chiamata.

 «Emma? Sono David, c’è stata una rissa al Rabbit Hole. Puoi venire a darmi una mano?»

«Certo arrivo subito.» disse mentre si rimetteva la giacca e si dirigeva al suo maggiolino in fretta.

***

Emma sospirò quella rissa aveva risucchiato tutte le sue energie, appena mise piede in stazione si lasciò andare pesantemente nella sedia.

«Finalmente sei arrivata!» disse la voce di Zelena. Emma sgranò gli occhi «Zelena!» disse squadrando da capo a piedi la sorella di Regina.

«Non preoccuparti, non sono armata!» disse Zelena sollevando un sacchetto del Granny’s «visto che tu non arrivavi ho pensato di venire io»

«Scusa … ho avuto da fare e l’ho dimenticato» disse Emma «Volevi dirmi qualcosa?»

«No, solo ricambiare il favore. Ho portato gli anelli di cipolla e anche le patatine» Emma strabuzzò gli occhi «Ma … quando ti ho offerto gli anelli di cipolla ho accelerato la tua gravidanza e volevo ucciderti. Perché vuoi ricambiare il favore?» Zelena fece spallucce «Me l’ho meritavo. Io ho ucciso Neal, e non sono venuta per vendicarmi, se è questo che pensi, puoi mangiare tutto. Del resto non ho più la magia ricordi?» Emma ridacchiò.

 «Beh grazie». Le due donne mangiarono in silenzio riservandosi solo qualche occhiata di tanto in tanto poi Zelena disse: «Mi dispiace».

Emma la guardò «Cosa?» rispose.

«Mi dispiace per aver ingannato Neal e anche per aver provato a uccidere Henry.»

«Va bene. Ti ho già perdonata da tempo.»

«Davvero?» chiese Zelena in un sussurrò.

«Sì, davvero.» rispose Emma.

Zelena ridacchiò «Grazie, è un sollievo sapere di non essere odiata da tutti.»

«Ti perdoneranno, vedrai. Dagli tempo» disse infine Emma.


	7. Emma & Mary Margaret- Il giorno prima del matrimonio

 

«Tieni» disse Mary Margaret passando una tazza di tè alla figlia «Grazie !?» rispose Emma perplessa «È tè alla rosa, rilassa i nervi o almeno è quello che c’è scritto» disse Mary Margaret «Oh, ma io non sono nervosa» rispose Emma.

«Certo che lo sei, domani ti sposi» disse Mary Margaret.

«Beh non è come se non lo conoscessi» bofonchiò Emma. In quel momento Regina ridacchiò «Secondo me dovresti dirglielo, Swan!» disse poi.

«Dirmi cosa?» chiese Mary Margaret «Che le metti più ansia tu che il fatto che si sposi con _Capitan Eyeliner_ »

«Ma la mia bambina si sposa, è normale che io cerchi di darle conforto!» sussurrò la donna. Emma sorrise «Ho 32 anni non sono più una bambina » rispose.

 «Oh Emma, non importa quanti anni hai per me resterai sempre la mia bambina!» disse Mary Margaret abbracciando la figlia.

Regina sospirò «Come ci sono finita io con gli _Charming_ resterà uno dei miei grandi dilemmi» disse ridacchiando.


	8. Luna Park- Emma & Ingrid

 

Emma aveva 16 anni e non si fidava di nessuno, neanche di Ingrid, la donna non la trattava male ma Emma sapeva che era tutta una facciata e che non appena si sarebbe aperta non avrebbe esitato a buttarla fuori come facevano tutti.

Ma quel giorno qualcosa cambiò, Ingrid venne da Emma con due biglietti «Ti va di andare al Luna Park?» chiese la donna sorridendo. Emma la guardò perplessa «Qual è il trucco?» chiese.

«Non c’è nessun trucco, Emma. Voglio solo passare una giornata con te. Vorrei che ti fidassi di me.» rispose Ingrid sorridendo «Conosco quelli come te. Vi comportate amabilmente ma alla prima occasione non perdete tempo a mandarmi via.»

«Emma, tesoro mi dispiace tanto quello che ti è capitato ma credimi non voglio mandarti via.» disse la donna stringendo la ragazzina in un abbraccio amorevole «Davvero?» chiese flebilmente la ragazzina ancora stretta a Ingrid «Certo, te l’ho prometto. Allora vuoi venire al Luna Park con me?»

«Mi piacerebbe molto.» rispose Emma con un lieve sorriso.


	9. Lieto Fine- Emma & Jefferson

 

«Ti ho portato il libro di Henry.» sussurrò quel giorno  Jefferson entrando nella stazione e posando il grosso tomo marrone sulla scrivania.

Emma lo guardò perplessa «Grazie … non sapevo l’avessi tu.» disse poi.

«Sì, beh me lo ha lasciato Henry. Ha detto che poteva aiutarmi a trovare il mio lieto fine, così adesso che l’ho trovato ho pensato … beh, di tornarlo ai suoi proprietari.» rispose Jefferson.

Emma le sorrise «Sono contenta che tu l’abbia trovato.»

«Sono sicuro che anche tu troverai il tuo. In fondo una parte di esso l’hai trovata, no? Hai Henry e i tuoi genitori.» disse lui con un sorriso.

Emma ridacchiò «La mia missione è portare il lieto fine a tutti non credo che questo coinvolga anche me.» disse.

«Tutti meritano un lieto fine. Soprattutto la Salvatrice.» rispose Jefferson prima di allontanarsi.

 


	10. Natale- Emma & Ruby

 

Quell’anno al Granny’s l’atmosfera era più festosa del solito.

Nelle grandi vetrate era sparsa una discreta quantità di neve finta, al tetto erano appesi diversi festoni natalizi, un grosso abete era stato decorato in un angolo e diverse ghirlande e luci natalizie riempivano l’interno del Granny’s.

«Ehi» disse Emma entrando nel locale «quest’anno il Granny’s è più confortevole del solito.»

«Beh, questo è il primo natale che non addobbo il Granny’s meccanicamente quindi ho deciso di entrare nello spirito giusto!» rispose Ruby sorridendo.

«Com’era il Natale nella Foresta incantata?» chiese Emma con curiosità.

«Nella Foresta Incantata non avevamo il Natale.»

«No?» rispose Emma sorpresa.

Ruby ridacchiò di fronte alla curiosità della ragazza «No. Però festeggiavamo il Solstizio d’Inverno. Ogni anno i reali organizzavano una grande festa della durata di tre giorni e tutti gli abitanti delle terre confinanti con Misthaven erano invitati.» rispose Ruby con un sorriso.

«E cosa si faceva in questi tre giorni?» chiese Emma con curiosità.

«Beh,  il Solstizio d’Inverno era una delle feste più attese dell’anno. Per tre giorni tutti potevano mischiarsi con tutti, e c’erano i balli, i vestiti eleganti. E il palazzo reale era decorato di blu,bianco e argento.» disse Ruby con lo sguardo lontano forse rivedendo nei suoi ricordi quella festa tanto attesa.

«Sembra bello. Mi sarebbe piaciuto esserci.» bofonchiò Emma.

«Mi spiace che tu non l’abbia potuto vedere, ma magari i tuoi genitori l’introdurranno anche qui a Storybrooke.» rispose Ruby sorridendo rassicurante.

«Non importa. In fondo sono cresciuta con il Natale,no?» disse infine Emma sorridendo.

 


	11. Speciali - Emma & Lily

 

Emma non si era mai sentita speciale prima di incontrare Lily, la ragazza la trattava come se davvero valesse qualcosa e nessuno aveva mai trattato Emma con riguardo.

«Quando saremo vecchie e con i capelli bianchi saremo ancora amiche?» chiese quel giorno Emma titubante.

«Certo, noi abbiamo un legame speciale.» ammiccò Lily indicando la stella che aveva disegnato nel polso dell’amica.

«Lo spero.» sospirò Emma.

Lily sorrise avvolgendo un braccio nelle spalle della biondina «Non pensarci adesso.» disse.

«A cosa?» chiese Emma guardandola con curiosità.

«A qualunque cosa tu stia pensando!» rispose Lily ridacchiando «Guardiamo un film? » aggiunse poi.

«Con piacere!» rispose Emma sorridendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon 2018!! Mi spiace non aver aggiornato la scorsa settimana ma non avevo molta voglia di scriverexD In ognicaso spero che questo capitoletto vi piaccia :)


	12. Pianificazioni- Emma & Robin Hood

«Disturbo?» chiese Robin Hood quel giorno appoggiato allo stipite della porta, un sorriso imbarazzato gli adornava il viso.

«No, no. Accomodati pure.» disse Emma indicando la sedia davanti alla scrivania mentre con l’ultima freccetta che aveva tra le mani faceva centro «Come vedi non sto facendo niente, anzi ti pregherei di non dirlo a Regina.» aggiunse poi con un occhiolino cospiratorio.

Lui rise impacciato.

Emma sorrise «Allora ti serve qualcosa dallo sceriffo?» disse poi indicando il distintivo.

«Beh, mi servirebbe un aiuto ma da _Emma_ non dallo sceriffo.» rispose Robin.

Emma lo guardò confusa «Ebbene?» chiese.

Robin sospirò «Tu conosci Regina meglio di chiunque altro in questa città e …»

«Aspetta! Regina? È di questo che si tratta? Detesto dovertene informare amico, ma la tua ragazza non è una mia grande fan.» lo interruppe Emma.

«Cosa stai dicendo?! Regina ti stima molto.» rispose Robin.

Emma bofonchiò qualcosa di incomprensibile prima di dire «D’accordo, vieni al dunque. Cosa vuoi che faccia?»

«La prossima settimana facciamo tre mesi che abbiamo iniziato a uscire insieme, ma non so cosa fare.»

Emma ridacchiò «E lo vieni a chiedere a me?!!» disse prima di aggiungere «Ok, lascia che te lo dica, Regina e io non siamo esattamente migliori amiche o robe simili. Regina non ha mai avuto un appuntamento, non ha avuto il tempo di averne uno con Daniel e poi ha dovuto sposare il Re, quindi invitala a un appuntamento sono certa che lo gradirà tantissimo.» disse infine Emma.

«Grazie.» disse infine Robin sorridendo prima di aggiungere «Sei il primo sceriffo che mi sta simpatico, Emma.»

Emma rise «Gentile detto da un ladro.» disse poi.


	13. Buoni e Cattivi - Emma & Regina

«Stai bene?» chiese quel giorno Regina camminando accanto a Emma.

«Perché?» disse Emma accelerando il passo.

«Perché … sembra come se l’avessi con il mondo intero? » rispose Regina ponderando le parole visto lo stato emotivo in cui si trovava la sua amica.

«Non ce l’ho con il mondo intero. Ce l’ho con i mie genitori.»

«Non dovresti prendertela con loro, l’hanno fatto per te.»

«Sai, è buffo detto dalla donna che ha maledetto l’intera foresta incantata perché una bambina di otto anni non ha mantenuto un segreto.» disse Emma, la sua voce grondante di sarcasmo.

«Come non detto.» rispose Regina facendo spallucce.

«Sai, l’unico motivo per cui sono venuta qui con te a cercare di capire qualunque cosa abbiano in mente Gold e le Queen of Darkness è perché speravo che visto i vostri trascorsi tu mi capissi … e invece tu che fai? Mi dici le stesse identiche cose che mi hanno già ripetuto tutti.» biascicò Emma con amarezza.

Regina la guardò sorpresa «Volevi che ti mettessi contro i tuoi genitori? Emma non sono più quella persona! E oltretutto che razza di amica sarei se ti parlassi male dei tuoi stessi genitori?!»   disse Regina sconvolta.

«Lo so, lo so. Solo che … in cuor mio volevo accanto qualcuno che mi capisse.»

«Tu … tu pensi che io non ti capisca? Emma non hai bisogno di qualcuno che parli male dei tuoi genitori per essere capita, e credimi io ti capisco più di quanto credi. Ho vissuto per tutta la vita con un padre affettuoso ma debole e con una madre che ha pianificato la mia intera vita. I tuoi genitori hanno sbagliato, è vero ma quello che hanno fatto è stato solo per assicurarti il meglio.» rispose Regina, cercando di confortare la bionda.

«Il meglio, Regina? Cos’è il _meglio_ , Regina? Tu sei la _Regina Cattiva_ eppure hai cresciuto Henry meglio di quanto potessi mai fare io. Quindi Regina, cos’è il _meglio_? Chi dice cos’è il bene e cos’è il male? Chi dice che i cattivi non possono amare? E chi dice che i buoni non possono odiare? La verità, Regina, è che sono tutte balle. Il bene e il male sono due facce della stessa medaglia così come l’odio e l’amore. Non esistono buoni o cattivi, Regina, esistono persone che fanno delle scelte.»

 


	15. Febbre - Emma & Killian +  Regina

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Flu&Fluff” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 415  
★ Prompt/Traccia: A vorrebbe poter assistere per bene B, malato, ma la verità è che non ne capisce niente di medicine, cucina e altro. Quindi chiama C come ultima spiaggia.

 

Killian non sapeva cosa fare, Emma stava male e lui non sapeva cosa fare. Non sapeva quali rimedi usare in quel mondo, lui si curava con il grasso d’oca ma dove lo trovava il grasso d’oca a Storybrooke?

Decise infine come ultima spiaggia di chiamare Regina.

«Capitan Eyeliner?» lo salutò quest’ultima.

«Emma sta male.» bofonchiò lui «Non so cosa fare, aiutami ti prego.»

«Hai chiamata Whale?» chiese Regina.

«Emma non vuole.»

Sentì Regina sospirare dall’altro capo del telefono «Sto arrivando.»

***

Dopo poco Regina arrivò avvolta dalla sua ormai comune nuvola viola.

«Grazie.» sussurrò Killian vedendola arrivare.

«Non lo faccio per te. Lo sto facendo per Emma e per Henry. » sbottò lei lasciandole il cappotto in mano.

Lui appese il cappotto nel appendiabiti prima di mettersi subito disponibile.

«Dov’è?»

«Nella camera da letto.»

Regina si avviò prima di dire «C’è la fai a preparare qualcosa di caldo?»

Killian impallidì «Posso andare da Granny’s»

«No, lascia stare ci penso io.»rispose Regina.

***

Regina arrivò in camera da letto trovando Emma completamente avvolta da una coperta, aveva le guance rosse, la fronte sudata e gli occhi lucidi.

«Killian?» biascicò con voce impastata.

«No, sono Regina.» disse la donna più grande misurandole la febbre.

Dopo cinque minuti guardò l’apparecchiò.

_39.5_

«Killian» chiamò Regina.

«Cosa c’è Regina?» il pirata alla porta la guardò con apprensione.

«Puoi preparare una bacinella con acqua fredda e alcool?» chiese Regina mentre prendeva una scatola di pillole «E porta un bicchiere d’acqua.»

«Emma devo scoprirti per fare abbassare la febbre, okay?» Regina scoprì con delicatezza la giovane.

Killian nel frattempo arrivò con la bacinella e una bottiglietta d’acqua.

«Spogliala» disse dopo un po’ Regina mentre immergeva una pezzuola nella bacinella.

«Cosa?» chiese Killian arrossendo furiosamente.

«Dobbiamo fare abbassare la febbre» lo sguardo di Regina si soffermò sul pirata «quindi spogliala per favore così posso farle gli impacchi.»

Killian annui infine mentre iniziava a spogliare la ragazza.

Regina iniziò a fare gli impacchi nella fronte di Emma mentre lei balbettava qualcosa di incoerente.

Alla fine quando Regina finì di fare gli impacchi a Emma prese una pillola tra le mani.

«Emma, devi alzarti un pochino così posso darti la pillola, okay?» disse Regina mentre teneva con le mani la schiena della sua amica «Ecco bevi, brava.»

***

Regina dopo aver preparato del brodo prese il cappotto per uscire.

«Tra un po’ vedi di farla mangiare, okay?»

Killian annui.

«Riesci a cavartela?»

«Sì, grazie Regina»

Regina lo ignorò scomparendo in una nuvola di fumo viola.

 

 


	16. Destino- Emma & Neal

 

 

«Smetti di dire che ti dispiace!» urlò Emma quel giorno a Neal.

Lui sospirò «Cosa vuoi che faccia allora, Emma?»

«Dimostralo. »

Neal abbassò le spalle sconfitto «Come?»

«Non lo so.»

 

 

***

Emma era seduta al Granny’s quando fu raggiunta da Neal «Spero che non mi dirai ancora che ti dispiace.» bofonchiò mentre aspettava la sua cioccolata calda.

«Ti va di uscire stasera?» disse lui.

«Con te?»

«E Henry.» aggiunse lui con un sorriso.

«Non mi lascerai in pace se non accetto, vero? »

«Probabilmente no.» rise lui.

***

«Henry ti va di fare qualcosa per me?» chiese Neal quella sera.

Henry annui entusiasta «Sicuro! Cosa?»

«Scegli il dolce per me.» disse con un occhiolino.

Quando il ragazzino si fu allontanato «Allora …» disse.

«Spero per te che non mi dirai ancora che ti dispiace.»

Neal rise «No, ma volevo davvero tornare indietro per te, ma tu avevi un destino diverso e chi sono io per andare contro al destino?»

«Credi al destino adesso?» lo prese in giro Emma.

«Sei ancora arrabbiata con me?»

«Un po’.» rispose Emma infine.


	18. Credere - Emma (+ Henry)

 

Emma non aveva mai creduto nella sua vita, neanche quando era una bambina. Ma in quel momento con Henry in fin di vita valeva la pena credere anche solo per un momento.  
«Ci credo, credo nelle favole, credo a tutto quello che vuoi ma ti prego svegliati!» sussurrò mentre le lacrime le scorrevano nelle guance «Ci credo Henry, ma ti prego svegliati. Ti voglio bene.» sussurrò ancora mentre delicatamente le baciava la tempia.  
Una scia di arcobaleno si sprigionò dalle sue labbra.  
Henry aprì lentamente gli occhi, sorrise «Anch’io ti voglio bene.»  
Emma annuì mentre circondava le braccia attorno al bambino, abbracciando suo figlio.  
Henry sorrise «L’hai spezzata. Hai spezzato la maledizione. Avevo ragione, sei la Salvatrice.»  
Emma sorrise continuando ad abbracciare suo figlio.


	19. Figli - Emma & Belle

Emma era seduta a un tavolino del Granny’s, una tazza di cioccolata e un donut tra le mani quando Belle prese posto accanto a lei «Vuoi?» disse Emma avvicinando il piatto con i dolci alla donna Belle scosse la testa «No, grazie. Volevo solo ringraziarti in realtà.»

Emma inarcò un sopraciglio «Scusa?»

«Gideon. Grazie per non averlo ucciso.»

Emma la guardò sorpresa «Non devi ringraziarmi. Non sono un’assassina.»

Belle arrossì «Io … non intendevo questo …  solo è difficile trattenersi quando vogliono ucciderti.»

Emma sospirò «Senti, ho ucciso una sola volta nella mia vita ed è stato solo perché stavano minacciando la vita di mio figlio e convivo ogni giorno con quello che ho fatto, quindi anche se non fosse stato Gideon ma un tizio qualunque non lo avrei ucciso comunque. E in ogni caso non abbiamo ancora finito.»

Belle sorrise «Beh, è comunque un sollievo sapere che non vuoi uccidere mio figlio.»

Emma prese un altro donut, gli diede un altro morso prima di dire «Forse non sono stata chiara, io non voglio più uccidere nessuno. Una volta mi è bastata.»

Belle si alzò dal tavolino «Spero di poter parlare di te di qualcosa che non preveda mio figlio che ti vuole uccidere.» disse prima di uscire.

Emma sorrise «Lo spero anch’io!»


End file.
